Pre-Order Bonus (Rewrite)
by J-Russ
Summary: While going to get a new video game Lincoln runs into a pair of young ladies. Now update and now a Collaboration with Zoinks81 who inspired this story.


**This story was initially inspired by my friend Zoinks81. We talked about collaborating before, after reading my story he couldn't help but tinker with it so here we go newly redone chapter, more content and a direction for this story. Hope you folks enjoy! Expect more from us shortly!**

 **Some additional notes one of the characters appearing in this story, Kat is a background character from the series. Another character appearing in this story Skyla is my own OC.**

 **As I said in chapter seven of One Magical Weekend, I will be going back and editing my older stories for better grammar and to fix a few continuity issues. With this story, I did a minor plot changed that will be explained after the story so as not spoil it for first-time readers.**

 **Now this story and it's sequel will be moving the timeline forward, the characters will age go to new schools and so on.**

 **Lori - February 15th, 1999 current age 18**

 **Leni - November 15th, 2000 current age 16**

 **Luna - July 18th, 2001 current age 15**

 **Luan - April 22nd, 2002 ((Twelve weeks Premature)) current age 15**

 **Lynn - March 23rd, 2003 current age 14**

 **Lincoln - May 14th, 2005 current age 12**

 **Lucy - October 13th, 2008 current age 8**

 **Lana - June 8th, 2010 current age 7**

 **Lola - June 8th, 2010 current age 7**

 **Lisa - September 10th, 2012 current age 4**

 **Lily - January 18th, 2015 current age 2**

* * *

June in Michigan was reaching unusual temperatures this year, whereas the past few years were in the low to mid-eighties, this year was pushing mid-nineties. That would not seem like such a major difference unless you were stuck walking under the hot sun and baking like a chocolate chip cookie in an oven. On this day, Lincoln Loud was that cook, and dammit, his chips were melting.

He made his way down the street, doing his best to ignore the bead of sweat rolling from the center of his back, down towards his butt crack. Thinking about his destination helped a lot. He was heading towards a store called Green Phoenix, which was just about a block or so away from the Burpin' Burger. Green Phoenix was a game store, the only one in town to be exact, and Lincoln loved his games. He'd managed to save up his money, doing his chores and helping his sister Luan with her Funny Business gigs, well until she stopped bringing him, thankfully before that happened he'd managed to earn enough to snag a pretty sweet pre-order set for the latest Persona game. He'd already put half the money down, today he'd pay the balance and the game would be all his. All of that, plus he had enough to grab lunch at Burpin' Burger.

He crossed the parking lot, zigging and zagging between the cars, and walked up to the glass double doors of the entrance. Lincoln checked his watch it taken him twice the amount of time to make it here, not surprising, lately Lincoln had been feeling a bit more lethargic than normal, often losing himself within a daze or becoming lost in thought. He had chalked it up to the amount of stress he had to deal with at home. Living with ten sisters was not an easy thing, though he did figure it prepared him well for shipping out to a war zone.

Lost within those thoughts that floated in his mind like leaves down a peaceful creek, he failed to notice the two girls that were walking towards him, their attention on each other. The clacking sound of a plastic tray hitting the tile snapped both the girls and Lincoln back to their current surrounds.

"Oh, crud!" Lincoln said, his eyes falling upon the spilled soda, splattered burgers, and the pile of mess that he had caused.

"Hey, careful!" The Asian girl cried out.

"Our food!" The dark-haired girl shouted.

Lincoln winced as the girls shouted, a natural reaction to having ten sisters and hearing a girl yell. A tiny part of him was expecting a severe scolding.

"Oh sorry! Geez, let me help you with that." Lincoln began to clean the mess up, snatching napkins and trying to dry the girls' shoes. "I'm so sorry. I'll clean this up and buy you both replacements." Lincoln could feel his face getting warm overcome by embarrassment.

Something about the way he was acting, the stammering, as if he were timid, had made the Asian girl smile. It was a smile that soothed Lincoln's nerves, like menthol for his mind and spirit.

"It's okay, no one was hurt, and it was just an accident. Consider everything forgiven." The Asian girl said.

"Besides, we weren't paying much attention ourselves, if we'd been looking where we were going, we'd have seen you coming at us," the white girl added.

"Still, I would like to replace your meals," Lincoln said. "It's the least I can do." It was strange for Lincoln to hear a female admit fault. At home even when his sisters were in the wrong it was a rare thing to hear them own up to it.

"That is very kind of you ... I'm sorry I didn't get your name." The Asian girl said.

"Oh, I'm Lincoln, Lincoln Loud."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lincoln Loud. I'm Skyla Miyamoto, and this is my best friend, Kathrine Carmine." Skyla smiled once again. Most people would be annoyed by the actions of Lincoln, ruining their meal and all. Though Skyla was not one to hold grudges, forgive and forget was a motto that had taken her far in her short life. Plus, as Kat had pointed out, the pair were partly to blame for this mess. There was something else though, something that had caught her eye with Lincoln. The way that he carried himself, and a slight tone in his voice. She wasn't sure but, he almost seemed to have a trace of fear, as he expected the worst from this little accident.

"Lincoln Loud, why does that name sound so familiar?" Kat took another look at the boy, the final piece of the puzzled landing into place. The white hair, the chipped tooth. She remembered him now. "Hey, I know you! You're that kid from the vi... oof!" Kat's words were cut short by the sharp elbow of her friend, which poked her ribs and made her suck wind for a brief second.

Skyla shot a look at Kat telling her to watch her mouth. Now was not the time nor the place for one of her blunt outbursts.

"What I believe Kat meant to say, is that I believe we have seen you around," Skyla said. "You have four younger sisters that all go to school with us, right?"

"Heh, yeah. That would be Lisa, Lola, Lana, and Lucy." Lincoln told them. "I also have five older sisters and a baby sister."

Kat let out a long drawn out whistle. She wondered where his parents found the time to make all those kids, and how the heck they could afford them.

"Big family," Skyla said.

"Yeah, there are a lot of us," Lincoln said.

"Must suck being the only boy in a sea of girls, stuck in the middle. I bet you get kinda lonely at times." Kat said. Skyla attempted to silence her friend with another elbow, though Kat managed to sidestep it. "Will you knock that off."

"Then please refrain from being so blunt," Skyla warned.

"Keep it up, and I will hide all of your beads and crystals."

"I am truly sorry, she is not normally like this." Skyla bowed, apologizing to Lincoln, which caused Kat to stick out her tongue and blow a raspberry at her friend.

"No problem, remember I have ten sisters, I'm used to be around immature people," Lincoln laughed.

Skyla laughed with him, though the joke did not seem to penetrate Kat, who scowled at both of them.

"Anyways, you two go ahead and have a seat, I'll go order the food," Lincoln told them, turning and walking towards the counter.

Behind the counter was a large Italian man with short cut black hair and thick glasses. A stained named tag hanging off the stained white shirt that clung to his body like a second skin said his name was Vinnie.

Lincoln started to order, but Vinnie waved him off, telling the white-haired boy that he had seen it all go down, and had started three new orders. He gave Lincoln a discount and thanked him for showing him that there were still kind and decent people out there. He told Lincoln to have a seat with his lady friends, and he'd bring the food to them when it was ready.

Lincoln went and sat down, joining the girls. "So, Kat, I've seen you around school now and then. Don't you date Chandler or something?"

Kat's expression darkened, causing Lincoln to reconsider his line of questioning and making Skyla lay her hand atop her friends. The gentle touch of Skyla's hand seemed lightened Kat's mood.

"She used to date Chandler," Skyla explained. "Things didn't go well, as he was looking for more than one relationship. He approached me, asking if I would be interested in dating him as well, and though I am okay with polyamorous relationships, I do not condone cheating."

"Poly what?" Lincoln was confused. The word sounded familiar, like he had heard it before, but was not quite sure what it meant.

"Polyamorous," Skyla repeated. "It means that you can date more than one person at a time. Chandler knew I was into that but failed to understand that part of it means all parties involved are aware of the other person. He went behind Kat's back and asked me out, trying to keep it secret."

"Which is why he is a cheating scum bag," Kat added.

"Huh, knew he was a jerk, but that is a new low even for him," Lincoln said. "Wish someone would teach him a lesson."

Before Skyla had the chance to answer, Vinnie had come out with a tray of burgers, fries, and some sodas. He placed the tray on the table, smiled at the trio, then went back to his counter.

"Yeah, Chandler needs his butt kicked or something," Kat said, reaching for her burger. "Especially after spreading those rumors about you Skyla."

"Rumors?" Lincoln asked before sticking a fry in his mouth.

"I'm surprised you didn't hear them, they were all over the school. Even the younger kids have all heard it." Skyla said.

Lincoln let out a nervous smile. He was not one for listening to rumors, and his inner circle of friends was often considered the outcasts at school. They were terrible at sports, and certainly didn't follow all the latest trends. They were themselves, honest and faithful to who they were. Their behavior was considered odd in the social hierarchy that was elementary school. It often led to more than a few rumors about them as well.

"I don't pay attention to rumors, my circle of friends and I tend to fly under the radar most of the time," Lincoln said, sipping at his soda. "We aren't you'd consider popular or ... well, manly." This last part made him blush a bit.

Skyla and Kat smiled at the boy's timid nature, finding it quite adorable how he was blushing at admitting what he considered a possible flaw about himself.

"It's okay Lincoln, you shouldn't be embarrassed for admitting things like that," With a name and a face Kat was starting to recall more occasions when she'd seen Lincoln and his friends around school. "It's very impressive how you and your friends don't go out of your way to act all macho. It's actually refreshing to see guys who are open with themselves and each other."

It was true, Lincoln and Clyde would often hug if they were happy or sad. Sappy physical contact was still looked down upon by certain groups, causing them to end up the butt of many jokes and homophobic slurs, and some racist ones for poor Clyde, Lincoln had let that jerk have it with everything he'd ever learned from Luan. Chandler had even started to call them the Closet Club, inferring that they were so deep in the closet they were still finding Christmas presents. Liam offered to handle the situation by taking a rock to the little bastard's head, but Lincoln and Clyde had talked him down.

Liam was often doing things without thinking them through, or just doing things to make the group laugh. If Lincoln was the leader, Clyde was brains along with Zack. Lincoln was sure if Zack would just apply himself some more he'd give Lisa a run for her money. Then there was Rusty who with Liam was the brawn, or what passed for brawn with their group, of course, Lincoln was sure if it came down to it Liam could even handle Lynn, the country boy did compete in rodeos and often wrestled bulls for fun. Then there were the chickens on his farm, some of the meanest animals Lincoln had ever seen and that included the grizzly bear that had attacked him and Clyde. Liam pulled double duty as the jokester of the group making sure they were always smiling and having a damn good time. Lincoln remembered a prank that Liam had pulled, making him smile and try to choke back his laughter.

"Oh, that smile says you are thinking of something," Skyla grinned at him.

"No secrets at the table, old Carmine family rule," Kat said.

"But we aren't family," Lincoln replied

"When you eat with a Carmine, you are family. Now spill it." Kat fixed him with a no nonsense look trying to hide her smile.

Something about the commanding nature of Kat had made his heart beat just a hair faster than normal. There was no mean tone to her voice as she said, only the inquisitive nature of a girl who wanted to hear a funny story. Lincoln was starting to realize just how cute this girl and her friend were.

"Well, if you insist." He said.

"We do!" Both girls yelled, making Lincoln jump back in his seat a bit.

"So, this takes place sometime ago, last year to be exact." Lincoln began. "My sisters DO NOT know the meaning of the word privacy, at least not when it comes to me. They barge into my room all the time, and this is something that has started to bleed over to my friends' houses. One day we were at Clyde's house, his Dads were out of the house, leaving just us there, and we'd invited Chad and Artie over as well."

"Chad Montague and Arthur Ogilvie?" Kat asked, to which Lincoln simply nodded. "They are good guys, rich but not the stuck-up kind of rich."

"Before I was rudely interrupted ... " Lincoln said, with a mocking grin, causing Skyla to giggle and Kat to stick her tongue out at the boy. "Luan, one my older sisters and a comedian, had come over. She kicks in Clyde's door, knowing it would normally scare us. But we'd heard her coming down the hall as Luan was being as quiet as a parrot on crack. She stomped down the hallway and giggled like a mad woman. Seriously, you would have to deaf not to hear her coming, now to think of it she's like some sort of prank ninja very unusual to hear her coming wonder what was up with her that day. Anyway, when she busted the door in, she looked around to see how bad she scared us, but couldn't find us anywhere."

Both girls were on the edge of the seats, picturing this scene like a mini-movie in their heads, big goofy grins on their faces and gripping their burgers with both hands.

"See, Liam comes up with this idea. He tells us all to duck behind the bed and follows his lead. He takes his shirt off and rubs some water all over his chest. Then he pops up and says 'We are TRYING to have an orgy here, so either strip or get girl!'"

The girls' eyes widen, and their grins nearly eat up their face. Lincoln could see they were on the verge of losing it, laughter bubbling like lave deep within a volcano.

"By this time Clyde and Zack had done the same thing, removing their shirts and rubbing themselves with water, to look all sweaty. They popped up, with me right behind them, the biggest grins on our faces. I turn to Liam and say, 'But dude, I am not from that part of the Midwest.' To which he says, 'Hey, don't knock it till you try it. Besides isn't she always hinting at it,' sometimes Luan teases me with jokes like that because she finds my reactions funny and it gets a rise out of me every time. Now I had a chance to flip the script on her, I can't pass that up! I turned to face Luan and smiled, shrugging as I say, 'Well, if you incest!'".

The dam had burst, and the laughter came out like a roaring river. Kat had nearly fallen out of the booth and on to the floor, thankfully Lincoln had managed to lean over and snatch her by the arm, keeping her in her seat.

"Oh ... oh my, that was ... that was good," Kat said. "Did you get into any trouble?"

"Nah, with Luan being a prankster she was impressed. Even told Liam he had potential," Lincoln smiled. "So, you know a bit about me, why don't you tell me some stuff about you two. Like what were these rumors you were talking about?" Lincoln took a big bite out of his burger, looking to the girls.

Skyla took a quick sip of her soda, her throat a bit sore from laughing so hard. "Well, I have a big family one of my older sisters, Akari, practices a form of hypnosis. She taught me a little of what she knows. Obviously I'm no where near as good as she is.

"You're getting there though," Kat added, receiving a smile from her friend.

"When Chandler found out about this, well he started to spread a rumor that I could control people just by looking at them and make them join my Cult," Skyla told him, her voice held a hint of sadness as she was obviously still hurt by the rumor.

"Chandler thinks her religion is a cult," Kat told him.

"Yeah well, Chandler also thinks that Aliens will one day snatch him up and gang probe him." Lincoln joked, hoping to get a smile from Skyla. His joke wasn't a home run, but there was a little upturn in the corners of her mouth.

"I'm training to be a Priestess in my religion, though those rumors had me looking past my training and seeing red. I showed him and his friends some of my other talents, Aikido and Judo." She smirked.

"Heh." Lincoln smiled at the thought of Chandler and his goons getting their butts handed to them by a girl. "You would get along with my sister Lynn. She is a black belt and is always wanting to spar with me."

"Oh, you're a martial artist too?" Kat asked.

"What style?" Skyla added.

Lincoln blushed again, feeling a little embarrassed to tell them he was not a martial artist, just a living, breathing, punching bag for his sister who liked to smack him around from time to time.

"Yeah, I'm not really into any style accept duck, dodge and try not to get hurt too bad," Lincoln said.

Both girls exchanged puzzled glances before looking back to Lincoln with expressions telling him to continue his story.

"She pretty much just tosses me around like a rag doll." He told them. "Kinda wish she would find another partner to be honest."

"Why not just tell her no then?" Kat asked.

"Umm yeah that, umm well..." Lincoln stammered.

"Gotcha, family stuff you don't want to talk about," Kat nodded.

"Mostly, sometimes Mom makes me train with her, other times Lynn won't take no for an answer," Lincoln sighed recalling an incident with a baseball bat.

Skyla's demeanor suddenly changed, taking on a more serious tone. She had known girls like Lynn. Maybe she didn't know what she was doing was wrong, or perhaps she did, either way, she was bullying this poor boy. That was not cool with her.

"Tell you what Lincoln." Skyla started to say.

"Call me Linc by the way, all my friends do."

Skyla smiled at him. The way he could suddenly shift from such topics to positive upbeat attitude, and with a smile that not only was infectious but managed to warm the hearts of those on the receiving end. Well, that told her that this boy was something special. Making it all the more important that she help him.

"If you get a chance, come by my place sometime, and I'll see if my dad will train you a little." Skyla's grin had a sudden undertow of evil intent. "Next time Lynn goes to spar with you, she may be in for a surprise."

"I'll think about," Lincoln said. "So Kat, tell me something about you."

Kat had just taken the final bite of her burger, finishing the thing off in one big mouthful. Of course, that would be when the conversation would move to her. She did her best to chew with haste. She finally finished chewing, then swallowed the food.

"Sorry." She said in a meek tone.

"No worries, I do that all the time. Law of the universe." Lincoln joked.

"Well, I guess you could say I'm a history nerd. Love reading about the past and stuff." She told him.

"Reading about it? You live in the past!" Skyla said, turning to Lincoln and leaning in close. "The girl loves her retro TV shows, old movies, and don't get me started on the mus ... oof!" This time it was Skyla on the receiving end of a quick elbow to the ribs.

"Now, where was I? Oh yes! I do love old stuff, but I'm also a fan of mysteries, and I do like the current Marvel Comic movies. Dr. Strange was my favorite that Benedict Cumberbatch was so dreamy."

Lincoln turned to Skyla. "Did you just say dreamy?"

Skyla closed her eyes and nodded, fully aware of how Kat was not with the current age of teenage slang. Seriously, who still says dreamy?

"Oh, shut up, I heard you say cool beans a few times." Kat shot back at Skyla.

"Hey! That is coming back. Dreamy was old when my grandfather was a kid."

This playful banter made Lincoln chuckled to himself.

"Oh, I also like to play the acoustic guitar." Kat quickly added, smiling at that last fact. It was something this was genuinely proud of, perhaps because it was one of the few times she got to hang out with her uncle, who taught her the skill before moving to Hawaii.

"You would like my sister Luna. Excellent musician." Lincoln smiled with pride, "she's gonna be really famous someday I just know it."

"There isn't much to me; I'm kind of a boring kid. Got to say I am jealous of you having all those siblings that love you. Always wished I had a brother or sister." Kat said, her gaze drifting off to a fantasy where she was surrounded by fictional sisters... and maybe a brother.

"Yeah... lucky," Lincoln remarked, his mind also sailing off to a place, a deep dark ocean of regret and sadness.

"You are good with kids Kat, not surprising since you and Jordan are a pair of big kids." Skyla joked.

"Uh hello, we are only eleven. Not even teens yet." Kat said. She checked her watch and noticed it was getting late and they had places to be. "Well this has been fun, but we had better get going, it's starting to get late, and my dad will be upset if we are late."

Lincoln pulled out his phone checked the time as well; he would miss the game shop, which was about to close. He had lost track of time talking with Kat and Skyla that he nearly forgot that he was on the way to get his game.

"Dang it! I lost track of time. Guess I will have to wait on that game." Lincoln said. "Oh well, spent the rest of the money I needed on lunch anyways."

"Wait, you did what?" Kat looked to him, a little confused as to why he would spend his hard-earned money on them.

"You didn't have to do that Linc," Skyla told him.

"Oh, I know I didn't have to, I wanted to." He said. "It was only right since it was my fault anyway. Guess I hate seeing a girl upset over something I did."

"That was sweet of you," Kat said, smiling and blushing just a bit.

"Well I better run, don't wanna be late."

"Remember what I said about the training." Skyla reminded him.

"If I can, I'll stop by," Lincoln said.

"If you don't want to train, we can just all hang out."

"Yeah, I would love to hang out again, this was fun." Kat quickly added with a smile, which made Lincoln's heart race again.

"Most definitely," Lincoln said, starting to take off. "You girls have a wonderful rest of your day!" He yelled back.

The two girls stood there waving at Lincoln as he ran off until he was but a dot on the horizon.

"You know, it occurs to me that one of us should have gotten his number," Kat said.

Skyla froze, standing still as a statue as her mind raced back over the past few hours. "Did I ever tell him where I lived?"

The two girls looked at each other and shook their heads in disappointment. They had just spent the day with a wonderful boy they both took a shine to, only to have forgotten to get a phone number or address. Well, that's what always happened when they got distracted by a charming smile and some cute eyes.

"He did mention a game store, right?" Kat asked.

"Yeah, he pretty much just said that like three or four minutes ago. How did you miss ..."

"Hush! I'm thinking." Kat tapped her finger on her chin. "You know I am pretty sure that Green Phoenix is the only game shop in town. I bet if I ask Daddy he can get us the information."

"Interesting." Skyla tapper her finger on her chin as well. "Isn't getting personal information off a company's computer for our own personal gain a tad unethical?"

"Ethical shmethical, you want to see him again right?" Kat asked, already knowing the answer.

"Good point."

Kat and Skyla began their walk home, the summer sun starting to set, as daylight was bleeding into the twilight hour, paint the sky a magical shade of purple. A late afternoon breeze came in, rustling the trees and sending a brief shiver up the spines of both girls. It was a refreshing break from the heat they had to endure earlier in the day.

"Hey Kat?"

"Yeah, Sky?"

"Did you happen to notice his eyes?"

"Already trying to trance him huh?" Kat joked.

"I'm being serious you dork!" She playfully swatted at her friend. "His eyes looked so tired and sad, especially when he talked about his sisters."

The two walked in silence for a moment, each of them replaying the conversation they had with Lincoln. Kat did happen to notice something sad about him as if he were carrying a massive weight. It made her wonder if things were alright with him or not. That thought made her heart feel heavy, she sort of liked the boy, he was charming and funny, and nothing like what she had dated in the past. It hurt her to think that something could be wrong, and made he want to help him.

Skyla had many of the same thoughts and decided that she would do all she could to make she that Lincoln Loud never lost that smile, of course, she noticed that Kat seemed to have fallen for him too. The pair where hopeless romantics and love at first sight, wasn't unusual for them.

"Skyla?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we've seen him before. I mean before the Girl Guru and the video. I swear we've chatted him before."

"I know right? I swear I've talked to him before. Might ask Akari if she can do her thing and search through my memories for it."

"Do me a favor and hold off on trancing him will you?" Kat fixed Skyla with a serious look.

"Learn a skill and use it once, and suddenly you're branded for ... what's so funny?" Skyla asked.

"Once? I have seen you do it A LOT more than once." Kat laughed.

"How would you like to spend the rest of your life clucking like a chicken?" Skyla playfully threatened.

Kat blew a raspberry and skipped along.

 _ **~*~*~*~One Week Later~*~*~*~**_

The hours melted into days, and before long it had been a week since Lincoln's impromptu lunch date with his new friends. Though he had not seen them since then, he still considered them friends. That was just how Lincoln Loud rolled. It didn't matter if he had only just met you, good people were always welcomed into his life and Kat and Skyla seemed like good people.

Things around 1216 Franklin Avenue had gotten more chaotic than normal, in no small part, because Lilian Marie Loud had turned two earlier that year. Lily, as she preferred to be called, had gone from saying "poo-poo" to constructing full on sentences, and in a nice British accent too. She picked up the accent when practicing for a role in her very first play. She would be playing Juliet in Romeo and Juliet, a choice of play that still had Lincoln scratching his head. Who the hell has two-year-old's performing Shakespeare? Either way, the play was a success, and his two-year-old sister, who wanted to play the role with a proper British accent, was now stuck with it. Add that to the other odd verbal ticks she had picked up along the way, and she was now on her way to fitting into the insanity that was The Loud House.

It was quite adorable when Lily got angry and verbally berate someone with that accent though, almost as if someone had swapped the mind and vocal cords of Emma Watson with this tiny two-year-old tot. Lincoln's favorite was when the pizza place once screwed up and put fresh tomatoes on the pizza. Their parents called to complain, which ended with Lily giving the owner a ten-minute speech about how tomatoes (pronounce "Two-Mot-Toes" in her accent) were sauce and not a topping. The speech ended with her calling the man a "bleeding wanker." It was one of the best moments of Lincoln's short life.

Lincoln had escaped the chamber of chaos that was home, if only for about an hour, for a brisk walk while listening to an audiobook. Well not so much escaped as forced out, his mother had given him the choice of a walk or sparing with Lynn Jr. she wasn't happy at all about the audiobooks he'd started listening to while we walked. The words had gone in one ear and out the other, as thoughts of Kat and Sklya rattled around his head like a lone penny in a piggy bank.

He regretted not asking for their numbers; his mind was sort of not all there at the time. Both girls were pretty and nice, and Kat made his heart rat-a-tat like an old jazz drummer whereas Skyla made it skip a beat before picking up the pace to a job. It was the beating of a heart in like, not love, no not yet. That comes along a little ways after like. First comes like, then comes love, then comes marriage then finally Linky with a baby carriage. That first part always gets excluded from the song. Of course, if he did make a play which one would he want? Well for now he'd be cool with just friendship. He just had to keep his sisters in the dark or else they'd each pick a girl and try to hook him up.

As he entered the house, he was... not surprised... frightened? Terrified? Something along those lines, to see his ten sisters all standing around and waiting for him, like a pack of wild hyenas waiting for a nice piece of meat with white hair. Nothing good ever came from a gathering of gawking girls with the last name Loud. His mind kept repeating two words over and over again, "Oh shit!"

"Heeeeeeeeeellllllllloooooooooooooooooo," Lori grinned, making him freeze, his blood turning to ice water. The oldest sister and the boss was a scary sight to behold, when she had this grin. He was either in trouble or was going to be used as some sort of lab rat. They had white fur, right?

His throat was dry, and he broke out into a cold sweat. He was pretty sure if he had spoken at that moment, he would be able to do little more than a croak. No with his luck the girly squeak would be all that came out. Suddenly a small form had twirled out of the brewing Sisternado, landing at his feet. Lily had not just added "actress" to her title around the house; she also added "gymnast." The girl's talents were proven far beyond what the family had expected of her.

"Oh, dearest Lincoln, welcome home!" She wrapped her arms around her brother and gave as firm a squeeze as her tiny frame could muster.

"Hey, Lilybug!" Lincoln said, bending down and scooping the young lady into his arms. He had a feeling he would need her by his side.

"Sooooo, a certain male someone in the house, who is NOT named dad, got a certain something dropped off for them," Lori said with a sly grin and a poker face that couldn't fool a five-year-old, or two-year-old fpr that matter.

Lincoln had to stop and replay that sentence in his mind a few times to figure out what the hell she was saying. Once it sort of clicked he asked the million dollar questions. "Something dropped off for me? By Who?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" The oldest Loud smirked.

Lincoln let out a sigh, wishing to any and all gods listening to him, to give him the damn answer they wanted to hear. Thankfully the prayer was answered in the form of a tiny package of adorable.

"Oh, dearest brother, it was two very lovely and darling young ladies'," Lily told him. "One of them seemed most interested in you."

"Linky's got a girlfriend!" Leni yelled, which resulted in the others releasing and ear-shattering squee that might have killed a few animals in the neighborhood. Thankfully Lily was quick to react, covering her brother's ears and shooting a nasty look at the others, this made a few girls nervous even though she was tiny, sometimes the most dangerous weapons could be packed into the smallest of packages. Essentially, you NEVER wanted to make Lily mad. She had ways of achieving her revenge.

Lincoln soon found himself in a mass huddle of humanity, as the girls swept him and Lily up into a group hug.. Nine girls engulfed the dear boy and tiny tot in a loving vice grip that left them both sucking for air.

"But ... I don't ... have a ... girlfriend ..." He managed to get out between long-winded gasps for oxygen.

"AIR!" Lily cried out finally getting the Sisterconda to release them.

"Ugh, we have literally heard that line before," Lori said.

"Yeah, but don't I usually come to you if I do like a girl?" An edge in his voice. The fuse was getting short with Lincoln; he was nearing his bullshit limit with his sisters, a few of them seemed to pick up on this.

"Chill bro, we were just messing with you," Luna said, trying to defuse the situation before it escalated. "One was this little Asian girl with this wicked looking crystal pendant. The other was a girl in a red jacket that that Lucy was totally vibing on. The jacket, not the girl."

"It looked like blood," Lucy added in her monotone voice.

Luan found herself a bit concerned with her brother. He had looked tired a lot lately and was usually a better sport when the girls were being well, the girls. She hoped that things were okay with him, or that he would at least come to her or one of them if there were something troubling him. At her improve classes Luan had learned how to spot depression and people who were at risk of committing suicide, a common problem in the comedy field, and Lincoln was starting to show a few early warning signs.

"Kat? Skyla? They came here?" Lincoln muttered out loud.

"Yeah, dude left you a note with their numbers and everything. We left it in your room." Luna said.

Lincoln started to make his way upstairs, his mind fuzzy from the combination of his annoyance with his sisters and his shock that Kat and Skyla had tracked him down and left him a present.

"Hey Lincoln, you sure you're okay?" Luan asked.

"Huh? Oh sure, just a lot on my mind right now." Lincoln lied. "I should give them a call, thank them for the gift."

"Do it! You totally need to make this happen Lincoln. It's about time you joined the relationship squad." Lori said. She had been using that term for a little while, trying her best to make it stick.

"Lori, if you think that's going to become a thing, well you better Dream On sister because You Got Another Thing Coming," Luan said, stunning most around her as she had beaten Luna to a musical pun. She'd give Lincoln some space for now but made a mental note to talk later.

"I have never been more proud to call you my sister," Luna said, wiping a single tear from her eye.

"Can't let you have all the fun," Luan told her sister.

During the shock and sisterly love between Luna and Luan, Lincoln had set Lily down and kissed her on her forehead, then headed upstairs.

The youngest Loud watched her brother walk away, knowing that things were not right with him. The two of them had become roommates once Lily had gotten sick of playing the lab rat to Lisa's experiments. It was decided in a sibling meeting that Lincoln would move into Lily's room, while Lisa would take her brother's old room. With the young girl no longer being a baby, they could enjoy one another's company and he could get some sleep.

Living together had built an incredible bond between the two, Lily had become the closest person in the house to Lincoln, and she knew when things were off with her brother. His body language, his tone of voice, and the deep sadness held in his eyes, all painted the picture of a boy that needed his sister.

Lincoln entered the room to see the video game that he was going to get that day he ran into Kat and Skyla. Only, this was not the exact copy he had ordered, no, this was an even more expensive pre-order edition that came with a signed art print, along with a statue of one of the female characters and a Japanese style bookbag that was designed to look like it was from the Academy the Main Character attended. Attached to the box were two notes.

 _Linc,_

 _Thanks for taking care of my little girl and her friend Skyla at Burpin' Burger. She came home and has talked about you a lot since that day, think you may have won yourself the heart of a princess Link. Come by my place sometime and we can talk, and play some games. Should probably give you the "Dad" talk as well if you end up dating my little girl._

 _\- Johnny._

Wait, what? Kat was Johnny's daughter? Well, that came out of nowhere.

He took the second note and began to read it. It was a joint effort from Kat and Skyla, though it appeared to be mainly written by Skyla, he knew Kat's handwriting from school.

 _Lincoln,_

 _We had a wonderful time with you last week and would love to do it again sometime._

 _On a more serious note, the training with my sister in hypnosis has taught me a few things about how to read a person. You Little One, are a most troubling read. I can tell there are many things locked away within you, and they need to come out eventually. If you need an ear to listen or a shoulder to cry on, please do not hesitate to call us._

 _With much love and friendship,_

 _-Kat and Skyla_

At the bottom of the note, Lincoln saw the phone numbers, as well as their social media and chat handles. These girls were making it easy for him to smile. He looked the notes over a few more times, sitting on the edge of the bed. He felt the bed shift, and a familiar weight lean against him. He looked over to see Lily looking at him.

"Well dearest brother, will you be making that call?"

Lincoln smiled at Lily. "Heh, why not. Wouldn't hurt to try right?"

Lily smiled at her big brother. Every journey begins with a single step, and she would be with him every step of the way.

* * *

 **There you have it, folks, the superior version I think now updated. Zoinks is good at filling in details. There is more to come with the sequel already being written. Enjoy folks!**

 **User Renteka-Bond on pointed out it was odd that only Luna noticed anything with was wrong with Lincoln, I decided this user had a good point and made a minor alteration to it being Luan and explaining why it was the comedienne who caught on first.**

 **A few other changes were also made to bring this story more in line with it's sequel work after a user pointed out some continuity errors.**

 **Artie and Chad both appeared in Overnight Success and thought it be interesting putting in as people attached to Lincoln's group of friends but not fully apart of it.**


End file.
